The Mary Sue Zone
by Taylor Ruggiero
Summary: A series of Mary Sue stories all alike in strangeness yet different in plot. Join the madness and prepare to...laugh?
1. Hotel Massacre

~*The Mary Sue Zone*~

Chapter 1: Hotel Massacre

A girl the age of fifteen tied her long beautiful black hair into a ponytail, causing several men walking past her to gape in pure admiration. Bright irish eyes gleamed dangerously as if this girl actually enjoyed the attention she was getting from random strangers upon the New York streets. As Romeo had quoted many years ago to his dear Juliet, Miss Mystery to thousands, is like the sun, guiding anyone's way to happiness. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, however the girl we focus on today has the appearance Aphrodite would envy and intelligence greater than Albert Einstein. Let's follow her destiny into the unknown, for here anything can happen.

This is the Mary Sue Zone.

…...

"Please Sir, do tell me the directions to the Newsboy Hotel?" Elizabeth Marie Ann Jone Rachel Ashley kindly asked a simple worker at the well populated Tibby's.

His grey slicked back hair and matching mustache seemed to perk up ever so slightly after laying dark brown eyes on the foreign angel, "Ya need directions there?-Nah, I could take ya! If I send ya off on your own, ya might get pulled inta an alley way. Perverts practically live unda sewas just ta see unda goil's dresses." Something tells Elizabeth that she picked the wrong, uneducated advisor to seek aid from.

She smiled, nevertheless, deciding to lead him on, "Oh really? I assume Newsboy Hotel also is infested with filthy scum? Whatever it is-." Elizabeth glanced at the man's almost faded name tag, "-Gerard, I think I can handle it." One hundred percent truthful, this Irish girl had taken years of Martial Arts despite the judgmental forces that usually claim women are only good for cooking, cleaning and taking care of the kin. When Gerard noticeably looked completely taken back, he made Elizabeth smile even more in mere triumph.

"Are ya honestly tellin me ya don't know? For goodness sake, goil, Newsboy Hotel is probably the most feared louging area in all New York City! Even da strongest men wouldn't dare set foot into _that_ place...ya be better off in my bed tonight!" Gerard blandly pointed out an ancient looking lodging house, a sign plastered above in huge letters; NEWSBOY HOTEL. The window panels were long from falling apart, a suspicious fog surrounded it's gates, but only that.

Elizabeth thought not slightly concerned, "_Come on...it doesn't look bad at all! Is everyone here afraid of their own shadow? I bet I'll be the only person who can stay there a whole night without running out with embarrassing spoiled pants!_"

Out loud, she chuckled quietly at Gerard's petty fears, "Ah! Yes! Thank you for pointing it out for me! I must be going, it has been a pleasure meeting you and prehaps I will take up that bed offer!" Elizabeth plucked up her small suitcase, strolling down the busy street. The black haired woman did not need to look back because she knew Gerard is just another man to worship her at her dancer feet.

It wasn't till moments later that Elizabeth realized her crowd of fans have multiplied since her pit stop. Their sighs and dreamy stares gave Miss Ashley confidence nobody could describe. Swaying her naturally curvy hips and toned buttocks, she pranced to the fog filled gated and gracefully opened it. As if the whole entire world had gone silent, watching Elizabeth bravely walk up to the front door of the Newsboy Hotel. Some fans began crying, admitting they would never see their angel again, others felt the urge to stalk after her, only to be restrained by the wiser ones. God himself shed a few tears for the girl who most likely will never be seen or heard from then on. Slowly but surely, everything returned back to normal, leaving Elizabeth in the dust. Although, our subject this evening did not notice nor care. She is currently on a mission to prove to herself, _most_ _importantly_ to every single citizen in New York that she can go where no one else has gone before. It shall be in the papers, phones will be ringing off the hook to get an interview with the green eyed beauty.

Knock, knock.

Just by an innocent tap, the door flew open, as if they were expecting someone. Elizabeth braced herself to meet another ugly pathetic being, however when the carpet space was indeed empty, she didn't hesitate to step in. The atmosphere was nothing like she imagined it to be, before Miss Ashley was a rather large brown wooden front desk. Candles, dusty random old pictures in frames, a pair of round glasses, hats Elizabeth has seen boys wear while selling newspapers and a shiny golden bell rested on the table. _Where is everybody? _These words flashed across her high IQ mind like wildfire. Approaching it courageously, Elizabeth brought her slender hand on top of the bell. _Ring!_ The sound echoed the hotel's creaky hallways, undeniably sending a shiver down her spine.

An old man jumped up from under the desk, friendly grinning, "How may I help you?"

"I'd like to rent a room here, Mister...?" Elizabeth leaned her carefully washed elbows onto the front desk. She's considered a flirt, so it doesn't matter how old someone is to get a treatment.

He ignored her attempts, grabbing his spectacles, "The names Kloppman. I owe Newsboy Hotel, also the boys who reside and work within the walls."

Her mood drastically changed, "_Boys? This trip got even better."_, she stated inside her head gratefully. While Kloppman was stumbling over the list of available rooms, Elizabeth let her eyes wander yet again, this time to the stairs beside them. They were pretty average, no special significance or remarkable structure. However, during those new discoveries, a small boy dragging a bucket full of unknown substance climbed down the stairs. She smirked lightly towards him, expecting some sort of response back. None returned, leaving Elizabeth baffled. _Is there something wrong with me? _The boy supported lifeless brown eyes and hair that probably hasn't been washed in weeks.

Kloppman glanced up, sensing the girl's discomfort, "What-?" He noticed said boy standing there, "-Les! There you are! Did you clean the toilets on the third floor?" He simply nodded, never taking his soul breaking eyes off of Elizabeth.

She didn't say a word. For some odd reason beyond her, Elizabeth did not like the attention being brought upon from Les. This is possibly the first time ever she wanted to blend into the wall, hoping to turn invisible.

"Good, good. I'm sure your brother David will need help with the bodies-excuse me, I mean folding clothes." The old man bashfully glared down at the list, hating how he revealed such information. Elizabeth hadn't been listening, her green orbed gaze focused on the young boy. Finally, he slumped off, accidentally spilling a bit of the liquid in his bucket on the hard wooden floor. It was red. _Probably __just a new cleaning product_. Out of sight, out of mind. Elizabeth pushed away any humanly possible doubts of entering Newsboy Hotel, hand outstretched for her room key. Kloppman quickly checked off a number, shoving a key that used to hang from a board towards her direction. His eyes did not meet hers, his movements were strangely nervous.

"Have...a nice stay."

Elizabeth nodded, dashing up the same stairs Les came from, "You bet I will!" She stopped short, staring at the man with glasses, "Oh, and please no wake up calls. I like to sleep in a little..." With one swift motion, Miss Ashley whipped her black ponytail out, gorgeous locks tumbling against her bare shoulders.

As the new visitor adventured upstairs, Kloppman whispered to mainly himself, "Don't worry...you'll be in a deep sleep by the end of your visit..."

…...

Seconds after running up the stairs like a mad woman, but a crazily attractive one, Elizabeth found herself in the middle of a wallpaper pealing hallway. There was an odor, a mixture of moth balls and stinky loafers. No one was in sight, giving her disappointment. She was hoping to have people witness her casually walk into her room, thus the gossiping would unfold. Skipping/borrowing for her room, Elizabeth passed a large mirror. It's been hours since she last checked what her appearance looked like, so she quietly walked backwards, critically checking herself out. Too busy into the moment, Elizabeth failed to be aware Les appearing what seemed like out of thin air. Raising his 'cleaning product' stained hand, he placed it on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Argh! Oh, hello Les."

He drawn on, "Your room is over there." The slightly creepy child gestured towards a door with a silver knob. Elizabeth suddenly felt more special than usual, she was _meant_ for that room. Stealing one last glance, she allowed Les to carry her suitcase and lead her to the door.

Elizabeth commented, shoving the key into it's rightful place, "I don't get why people claim this place is so bad. The people are nice, it's clean and look at you! Cutest thing I ever seen in my life." Lying is the only way to melt a person's protective heart. Les didn't react to her compliment, just threw her stuff on the bed and quickly left without so much of a goodbye.

_Well that was strange..._

Proceeding to throw her materials, clothes, and shoes into drawers, she heard a small giggle behind her. _Did Les come back while I wasn't looking? _Spinning around, Elizabeth was ready to scream 'Aha!', however in front of her wasn't a boy, but a smaller girl. _Had she always been there? _Dropping anything in her hand at the moment, Miss Ashley edged towards the queen sized bed. The girl stared up at her with big yellow eyes, pale fingers playing with the hems of her burned dress.

"Who are you?"

"I am nothing like I seem, I am everything you are, I am a baby Mary Sue, I was murdered in this very household." The girl twirled her curly hair a bit before dissolving. Elizabeth was at lost for words, so she simply fell on her bed. _What's a Mary Sue? Was she a ghost? She was murdered here? _Flashbacks of what Gerard had warned to her earlier suddenly felt connected. This was the reason no one dared to stay at the Newsboy Hotel, it was also the reason why Les was carrying that thick red liquid, it was _blood_. They're going to murder her, she knows it. Not even bothering to collect her things, Elizabeth flew open the door only to be surprised to find Les grinning evilly at with another, older boy, family resemblance obvious.

Les laughed, "Leaving so soon? We haven't even given you a back rub yet!"

"Go away! Go away! Let me through! Help me!" Elizabeth shouted, vocals bouncing around the scary, spiraling four floral walls. She tripped, hissing in pain, feeling cornered. Les and his brother slowly advanced towards her, weapons in hand. They kept nearing until Elizabeth could no longer see light, but the face of the now blood plastered carpet.

…...

When her fans have not seen sight of Elizabeth since the unlucky day she journeyed towards Newsboy Hotel, most of them put up posters with her angelic face on it. Gerard sighed deeply, watching the boys and girls do so, full aware the murderers of New York's scariest hotel had gotten the only girl who would have considered sleeping with him. Today was depressing. Weeks, months, and years flew by, no sign of our unqiue irish girl. Eventually everyone gave up searching for her and dedicated a whole newspaper about her unexpected disappearance. Some say she committed suicide, some are certain she never existed in the first place, just a figment of their imagination, no woman could be as amazing as she once was.

Rumors are just rumors, we all know that. It is true, Miss Elizabeth Marie Ann Jone Rachel Ashley is no more. No matter how many people 'figure' out how she died, they will never know what really happened in her hotel room. Maybe if Elizabeth heeded Gerard's pleads to stay with him, she would have been here right now, however there is no redo button on life. The girl age of fifteen with beautiful black hair ignorantly plunged head first into the Mary Sue Zone.

**A/N: I did not own Newsies, The Twilight Zone or Mary Sues for that matter, so please don't accuse me of doing so. This is the first chapter in the humor/horror series, more to come! Just one click to review on your thoughts! **


	2. Brooklyn Queen

~*The Mary Sue Zone*~

Chapter 2: Brooklyn Queen

Life isn't as always as it's cut out to be. Some are more fortunate than others, relaxing in pure riches while children are searching through trash cans for a decent meal. Everyone secretly holds a totally personalized fate, indecisive or controlled. Tonight ladies and gentlemen, we were brought here to witness a story of no other than Rose Abigail Harrison, a gorgeous girl forced to complete acts of profanity, crime and disrespect. Watch her walk the dangerous Brooklyn streets, giving anyone physical pleasure in return for money. Rose thought her drama filled life couldn't get any worse, that'd she live in a whore house forever, but this famous stripper/erotic dancer couldn't be anymore wrong.

This is the Mary Sue Zone.

…...

Another twenty bill was roughly shoved in her panties as Rose slowly slid down the silver pole, trying to ignore the hungry gazes of perverts below. Bright lights flashed up and down the girl's body, earning louder encouraging shouts for more. It didn't occur to Rose that so many people would suddenly decide to show tonight. She is now sure that her boss, Mister Jerms will want her to sleep with a selected somebody if it meant a couple unexpected bucks. Sometimes Rose still regrets stepping foot into this whore house at age fourteen. Her mother always claimed that she could of created a rather large business company and later on become the wealthiest person on Earth. Those dreams are long gone, as her dear parents silently lay under the vile ground. Fiddling with her black and red hair playfully, the most well known stripper closed her act. Satisfied echoes bounced off these prisoner walls, painfully drowning Rose in her worst nightmare.

She tumbled down several stairs, searching for a peaceful escape. However they, as in the demanding people, had other plans for Rose. With one single finger tapping her bare shoulder, Miss Harrison jumped. _Oh please don't let it be Mister Jerms...I need a break..._When turned to investigate whoever disturbed her, a frown proudly replaced the blank expression on the woman's super model worthy face. Indeed it was Rose's employer standing in all his blazing glory, along beside him was a man you'd find in the back of a pick up truck. His hollow yellow teeth beamed towards Rose, sending her signals that she definitely won't be gaining any 'beauty' sleep soon.

Mister Jerms stated in a monotrous voice, "Mary Suekins, here's the man you'll be...entertaining tonight..." That was her stage name, although for reasons beyond knowledge, it managed to follow the shameful girl in her every day life. Said stranger practically roamed Rose's body with his nasty colored eyes, halting at her oversized chest.

"We're gonna have a good night...names Henry, beautiful." Nothing sounded as disturbing as his tone, she desired the urge to throw her pointy heels at his face and run away once and for all. _That'd be wonderful. _Of course Mister Jerms would somehow find her, punishing her like no tomorrow. It's not a wise choice to try to back out of a deal involving such sins, someone almost always gets harmed. The man still left unidentified by last name cockily strolled into her dressing room, like he owned the place. Rose sighed, vowing to simply get it over with. Before she could follow her new 'victim', Mister Jerms pulled her very long hair.

He deadly hissed, "Don't mess it up...or your sorry ass is out on the streets again. I'll collect the money once the job is done." Rose was released and pushed in, feeling even more disgusted than ever. Mister Jerms slammed the door shut, allowing her to be under firm captive of Henry. He smiled, running hands through her expensive hung up show clothes. _Okay...come on, take your pants off_. She began unzipping the little tub top that covered her womanhood, allowing it to carelessly fall to the floor in suspenseful slow motion. Those unfamiliar eye sockets widen in absolute surprise, hands ripping his shirt clean off. _Ah, a beer belly man, lucky me_.

Henry gradually approached Rose, promising 'comforting' sentences, "I'll be gentle...just on _one_ condition...you have to do everything I say or you'll have to explain to your boss outside why exactly you came out empty handed."

She nodded, sealing a deal with the in disguise devil. Mocking grey shadows skipped around her, invisible laughter ringing in only Rose's ears. Closing those overly decorated eyes, she let the evil surrounding shallow her whole as Henry invaded her personal space bubble.

…...

After fives minutes of displacement, Rose observed Henry gingerly rest fifty dollars on the clustered stand. She pretended to be deep asleep because frankly, she didn't feel like staring at his bulky frame snoring a thunder storm. Quietly leaving, her now spent customer probably went to greet Mister Jerms and congratulate him on his woman's service _At least he'll give me a break NOW_. Hopefully. Using her tiresome strength to pull herself up, Rose threw on a bed gown, awaiting Jerms grand entrance. Arrival shortly took action moments later.

"There's my girl! I must say I'm very impressed on your performance. Henry said you did anything he asked of you. THAT'S how you're supposed to go about it." Mister Jerms grasped the dirty money in his gold infested fingers.

Rose requested innocently, goals far from nice, "May I have my day off?"

He glanced at her through the slightly smeared and foggy mirror, "About that...not gonna happen. While you were busy in here, I scored a perfect arrangement down at the Brooklyn Docks. A fairly nice middle aged man will be patiently waiting for you in front of his brick house tomorrow morning. Succeed and I'm lookin' at three hundred green 'papers' rolled tightly held together by a rubber band!"

Disappointment was clearly tainting the sweaty air, choking her. _I knew it, I knew it. Why does God hate me so much? Why can't someone save me?_ Rose wanted more than anything to reply 'No, I'm not going doing it.' Then again, his fists would slam into her face, possibly breaking her straight nose. Deep red blood poured out of the narrow nostrils as water falls would do to a random cave, or at least this happened in Rose's mind. There is no protest or argument about it, she'd do as she's commanded like the obedient slave she was trained to be.

Finally words both he and Rose needed to hear shot out, "Alright."

Mister Jerms's entire bone structure lifted, giving him the appearance of a porcelain cat, "Excellent,

get some rest because I'm pretty positive this guy's a biter."

He departed, leaving 'Mary Suekins' to her own clouded thoughts.

…...

The sun rose over the crowded house's roof, a bird chirping somewhere close by. Days like these made Rose forget about the jobs she had to do, men who have no lives, life with no hope whatsoever and just the fact that no one will ever love her like her Father adored her Mother. _Am I being over dramatic? _People that reside in nice homes wouldn't understand why she would stay in a shelter like this. True, it's a terrible place to grow up in, but it's all that she got. They helped Rose form the perfect body, so beautiful that no human being could resist her. She's thankful despite everything else.

A knock upon her door brought the stripper back to cruel reality, "Mary Suekins, Mister Jerms is waiting to take you to Brooklyn Docks."

"Thank you Cherry. Tell him I'll be out in a second." Rose replied, showing gratefulness to one of her coworkers. The redhead left, not bothering to shut her door. Even though everyone around here is practically like a messed up family, it doesn't stop the gossip and fights.

She plastered black lipstick on her perfectly full lips, puckering them every so often. An outfit was already chosen for this special occasion. Black leather boots, long matching jacket, lacy red bra and a thong that could barely fit her. Mister Jerm's motto is, 'Small it is, faster you'll want to take them off.' Crude humor is famous in any sexual activity area. Show time.

Rose stalked out of her room, eyes focused on Mister Jerms who was currently drinking a beer. Only he would crack open the alcoholic drink at six in the morning. Yet, only she would get up this early to undergo intercourse for a huge wad of cash. Desperate times, desperate measures. Jerms soon took notice to the sexy leather, mouth parted. It was clear he, as any other man, would like to spend a whole day in the same room as her, without so much as a payment due.

"You look good. Now get going."

"I'm going to the docks by myself?-Wait, Cherry said you were going to take me there." Fear stroke Rose's already stressed heart. Surely a girl like her couldn't go trancing in barely any clothing around Brooklyn.

Mister Jerms shot Rose a bewildered expression, "Sorry, honey. I gotta do other things than make sure you're safe. You can handle whatever blocks your path...-" He hopped out of the bar chair, causing the jewelry he usually wore to swing back and forth, "-you're tough."

Cherry suddenly passed, a sly smile spreading across her completely pale lips, "Have fun!" Mary Suekins simply rolled her heavy eyeliner eyes and left the building. Outside newsboys stopped to stare, dropping any newspaper they had in their clutches. Rose chose to avoid walking past them, so she traveled the back alley way to the familiar murky docks. Mister Jerms had said her man would be standing near a brick building, giving her a valid point that there probably aren't many houses at all. Brooklyn Docks has a reputation of being haunted by demon spirits, things Rose did not believe.

Hours seem to fly, yet the stripper hadn't reached her destination. Every time she rounded a corner, a hobo laying on the curb would try to steal her jacket, unaware to what laid underneath. Frustration was only one of the emotions she was feeling right now, Rose also hoped that the man would have a heart attack doing the 'entertainment' so that she could leave early. Just when she didn't expect it, Rose ran straight into a brick wall, screaming in pain.

"Ow! What the hell-!"

She wasn't paying attention to where exactly she was walking. _Great, I'm dirty so the guy won't want business from me._ Rose desperately tried to brush unwanted grime off her ruffled leather jacket. A weird wet sensation dripped upon her head, resulting in Mary Suekins to glance up. There hanging about a few centimeters above her was a middle aged man, hanging from an upstairs window. His skin looked like someone tore it off, Rose felt her dinner slowly climb out of her throat. Now puke stained and horrified, the dancer considered going back. She just knew that the rotting corpse was the person she was supposed to meet today. Which means she's at the docks with nothing to do. Returning as Henry once said 'empty handed' would end up getting _her_ killed too.

Movements from down below startled Rose. Footsteps pounded harshly on the shallow water, telling her everything she need to know. Someone's here, hopefully it's a guy seeking for a good time. Wrapping her leather jacket around her now shivering frame, Rose traveled into the lower level of the docks, dead body completely forgotten. She was shocked to come across a home like area, with a throne made out of sticks and branches. The woman with light soulful pink eyes explored such a scene cautiously.

"What are you doing here!" Shouted a strong, attractive male voice.

Rose spun around, nervous system going over the roof, "...I heard someone down here and decided to check it out...-" Her stare remained on the teenager who had caught her, taking note how blue his eyes were, "-What's your name, cutie?"

He replied darkly, "I am Spot Conlon, King of Brooklyn."

"You certainly are a big man...Spot. I'm Mary Suekins and I'm just looking for someone to love me." She cast him an adorable picture taking face, charms shining brightly in the shaded sun rays. Rose is determined to earn at least ten dollars.

Spot advanced towards Rose, "You are looking for a mate? As am I. Queens are very hard to come by in New York City." She laughed, thinking he was into some crazy role-playing. Strippers are born to act, born to be wild.

Mary Suekins shook herself free from the leather jacket, enjoying the King's reaction to her nakedness. Placing both hands on his shirtless chest, she whispered in his ear, "Take me, your royal highness." Spot smirked and tightly gripped her wrists.

"Okay, I will not destroy you, at last I have found my Queen." He leaned down, lips brushing against hers, "You are _mine_." They were firmly pressed on top of Rose's now, honestly Spot kissed better than any older man she's been with. Huge dollar signs exploded in her scheming head, he'd probably dish out large amounts because she played along with this game.

When they broke apart, Rose beamed.

"How much-AHHHHHHHH!"

Her screams could probably heard throughout the United States, for Spot went from a hot bod to a disfigured wrinkly creature before her very eyes. He gently rested a claw on her soft cheek, "You're just like me now, love." As if on cue, Rose felt her skin tear away, blood running out. _What's happening to me?_ Horns quickly began to break out of her skull, those pretty fingernails transformed into curling yellow claws, that beloved hair betrayed Rose by replacing the color with an ugly grey. It is now she understands what's taking place. She's turning into the Queen of Brooklyn, who happens to be a monster. The creature who murdered the middle aged man was no other than Spot.

"We shall live _forever_..." Her newly monster husband stated gleefully.

As she at a loss for words, Spot picked her up bridal style, guiding his wife to their shared throne. Rose couldn't speak, she couldn't think, she wouldn't dare examine herself in a mirror for her amazing body was gone. Reflecting on what Spot informed her earlier, she realized she'll never see her 'friends' again.

Rose thought, "_Forever...is like a REALLY long time..."_

…...

Alas now Rose Abigail Harrison, aka 'Mary Suekins' will never return to the pathetic excuse she called home. Mister Jerms will wonder what happened to his most loyal worker, however will move on just like everybody else. The world is has gotten rid of another stripper, maybe it's for the best that Rose found Spot. She truly has someone who loves her, someone who would do anything for her, even if that meant killing a few humans. Mrs. Harrison was indeed correct about her daughter being the wealthiest person on Earth after all, because they also steal money from the dead's wallets. Rose will sit upon the lap of Spot Conlon, Brooklyn King, for entirety in the Mary Sue Zone.

**A/N: Hm, I really don't know how to describe this chapter, so I'll just let the reviewers do that part. Thank you and have a nice day! **


End file.
